Los iguales no siempre se repelen
by Iku-sensei
Summary: Aunque a los ojos de todos fueran muy diversos el uno del otro, ambos sabían que la verdad era muy distinta. Particularmente, a Echizen no parecía desagradarle tanto estar junto a una chica en la que veía tanto de él mismo de vez en cuando. Ryoma/Miyuki-CrackPairing.


_Disclaimer:_ **Prince of Tennis** no me pertenece.

Tengo la mala costumbre de ignorar las parejas más evidentes en un Fandom. Esa podría ser la explicación de por qué esta pareja me gustó más de pronto que el mismo TezuMiyu. (A su vez, al estoico capitán del Seishun me gusta shipearlo con Sakuno :fucklogic:).

* * *

**Los Iguales no siempre se**** Repelen**

Echizen detestaba que le llevaran la contraria. Al no ser el sujeto más conversador del mundo, gastar palabras en dar explicaciones y afirmar un hecho continuamente terminaban por estresarlo muy rápidamente. Tampoco era como si estuviera acostumbrado a discutir y polemizar con todo el mundo, porque ese no era su estilo. Evadía a la gente y la gente en la otra mano tampoco se empeñaba en contrariarlo cuando él siempre tenía razón. Así todo era perfecto.

Y entonces aparecía esta chica y se obstinaba en arruinar aquel perfecto esquema. ¿Cuál era su afán? Si bien, no era tan ruidosa como esa niña de coletas que lo animaba durante su tiempo en el Seishun, seguía pareciéndole molesta por el sencillo hecho de ignorarlo y cerrarse en que ella estaba en lo correcto y él, no.

Durante un partido, en una cita, ¡en la misma cama! No había remedio con ella, pero tampoco consigo mismo. Ustedes podrían preguntarse: si esta actitud en ella le molestaba tanto, ¿por qué no la dejaba y ya? Claro, sonaría como la opción más fácil, pero para él no era tan así.

Lo cierto era que también le gustaban mucho estos _defectos _en ella. _  
_

Jamás había estado con una mujer similar antes. Es decir, una tan poco complaciente que no estaría día y noche haciendo de todo para mantenerlo satisfecho y feliz. No era ni tan melosa ni dependiente. Pocas veces recibía una llamada suya con algún reclamo. Oh, y hablando de llamadas..

Refunfuñó bajo, y sacó el celular de su bolsillo para marcar un número. Zapateaba el piso, mientras esperaba y observaba el cielo despejado de nube alguna.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

-_"El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponi-"_

_-_Tsk. Otra vez... -devolvió el celular al bolsillo de su saco y siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido. ¡Eran milagrosas las veces que le respondía el teléfono! Suspiró. Y hoy no eran de esos de días milagrosos, al parecer.

Recordó aquella vez que tuvo una disputa con ella y pasaron varios días sin verse. Por probar meramente, PENSANDO que como siempre no se dignaría a responderle, ya sea porque no quería o estaba su celular apagado, marcó, y a la milésima de segundo ella había respondido. Se quedó mudo, petrificado y con el pulso nervioso cortó. Fue curioso, esa vez sólo le hizo pensar que ella estaba tan pendiente de él como él de ella por haber peleado. Aunque era tan orgullosa como él para dar el primer paso, de sólo saber que estaba preocupada, también...

Sólo en esa ocasión, le pareció lindo de su parte; aunque claro, jamás lo reconocería a nadie, menos frente a ella.

-Nee. -La llamó con voz perezosa una vez que la vio de espaldas, canturreando y mirando el cielo con aquella ingenuidad suya que a pesar del tiempo, jamás le había abandonado del todo.

Miyuki lo miró de inmediato, abanicando aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones con sus pestañas. De un brinco llegó hacía él y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Su ceño estaba fruncido. -¡Oi, Ryoma, tienes media hora de atraso! Se supone que yo soy la dama aquí, los hombres no son los que tienen que llegar tar-..

-Te estuve llamando. -sacó el celular de su bolsillo y casi pegó la pantalla del teléfono en la cara de la morena de largas coletas. Ella parpadeó, y tomó el aparato entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, casi con ternura y algo de pena. Ryoma dio un monosílabo sonido cortante y la pasó de largo. Ella se echó a reír y lo siguió tomando su bolso y raqueta. -¡Perdón, perdón, en la mañana no tuve tiempo de cargarlo y se quedó en casa!

-Ya me imaginaba. -Ryoma rezongó y bajó la visera de su gorra. Miyuki se enganchó de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza de lado en su hombro, haciéndose como si fuera un felino buscando ser perdonado por su amo.

-Venga, no seas así, ya no estoy enojada. ¡Mejor apresúrate, tengo muchas ganas de destrozarte en la cancha otra vez!

-Ehh, no estaría tan confiada de ser tú. -recién ahora Ryoma le dirigió la mirada y sonrió con soberbia, pronto sintiéndose desafiado por esa profunda mirada castaña.

-¿Qué quieres apostar? -Chitose se detuvo en seco, y la sonrisa de Ryoma incrementó considerablemente.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. -contestó con suavidad a medida que se agachaba para hablarle al oído. Alarmada, Miyuki corrió la cara de Echizen de la suya que parecía más roja que un tomate maduro.

-¡Apostar, pero no ese tipo de cosas _de nuevo_!

-Huh, ¿qué tiene de malo? Eres tú la que propuso apostar primero.

-S-sí pero... hun. -miró hacía un costado con sus párpados entrecerrados. Ryoma enarcó una ceja en tanto esperando que lo mirara a los ojos. No hubo reacción, ella sólo lo pasó de largo empuñando la raqueta con más decisión que antes. -No pienso perder entonces.

-...Jun. -Echizen se sonrió otra vez, y se apresuró a seguirle el paso con la visera de la gorra cubriendo sus ojos.

Vamos, momentos como estos no podría compartirlos con otra mujer. Ninguna era tan competitiva y tenaz a la vez, dos de las muchas características que le gustaban de ella. Y aunque a ratos la actitud enérgica de ella chocara con la suya más lejana, no dejaban de ser muy parecidos el uno al otro.

Aunque dijeran que la relación perfecta era esa donde lo diferente se complementaba, no hallaba nada de malo que su relación fuera una excepción en la regla. Y es que, nunca los iguales se habían atraído _tanto_ como raramente se trataba ahora entre Echizen Ryoma y Chitose Miyuki.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A**: Hago finales fatales, lo sé. ¡Lamento lo OOC, si es que hubo! D: Ah, ¡Me gusta mucho esta pareja! No sé por qué, no soy capaz de shipear a Ryoma con Sakuno, pero sí con Miyuki. Y al mismo tiempo adoro leer Crack Pairings de Sakuno con variados chicos x3 Gracias a quién leyó, espero que les haya gustado! Criticas, insultos(?) acepto de todo, ¡Espero un review, y leerlos en otra ocasión! :D

Bye~!


End file.
